new beginning between the tears
by MrChopstick
Summary: shiro failed to save his beloved friend, kururi. while standing in silent, kuroh wanted shiro to forget about the past and wants him to move on with him. what will kuroh do to obtain the one he love?


** Hello~ this is my first fic so i'm sorry for the grammar and the words used is so lame cause my mother tongue is not english. I tried my best to make this fic looks good so.. please enjoy and review? Thank you very much 3**

Yashiro is sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the sleeping Kuroh beside him, their hands entwined together in the cold night. Looking at the sleeping Kuroh makes Shiro smile and he leans closer to give him a kiss on the temple. Kuroh's eyes slowly open, looking at his king; The embarrassed feeling makes him blush. Shiro leans closer to him and whispers a "thank you..". But what exactly did they do today?

(12 hours earlier)

It was noon and Shiro is standing alone in front of a grave. It was Kururi's grave. Snow keeps cascading down and Shiro's tears keep flowing down non-stop, all he could think in his mind was how weak he was to fail helping her when she was still possessed with the colorless king. Shiro was cold, but he didn't care. He failed to save his friend, while Kuroh standing there with Neko beside him. Kuroh was also hurt that he couldn't make his king happy. Kuroh decided to tell Neko to leave Shiro alone for a few minutes.

After one hour standing in the cold, Shiro collapsed on the ground but Kuroh was there to check on his king's condition. He ran toward the collapsing king and his eyes widened, lifting and carrying him in his arms to find a warm place for his king.

Kuroh found a room in the boy's dorm since all the students had already been evacuated and leaves them alone in the dorm. Kuroh places his king on the bed and turn on the heater, sitting beside him, planning on not leaving until his king wakes up. Kuroh was getting worried about his king's condition so he decided to lie beside him and wrap his arms around his warm body, resting Shiro's head on his chest, while wrapping them with warm blanket.

After a few hours Shiro opened his eyes, slowly looking at the other male across him, and closing his eyes while tears escape from them, which makes Shiro wonder why his comrade cries. He wiped his tears away and made Kuroh opens his eyes, showing his fragile side. Kuroh sits up and wipes his tears away, feeling stupid, then he feels a hand grabbed him and pulled him closer and realized it was Shiro's. Shiro hugs him tight and gives a warm smile to him.

Kuroh eyes were half lidded, sobbing on his king's shoulder and wiping his tears there, making Shiro chuckle and pat his back. After few minutes, Shiro asks his comrade with a gentle voice,

"what's wrong? Please don't cry..."

"I-I'm sorry Shiro I-I..." Kuroh stuttered, his cheeks reddening.

"Shh, shh..." Shiro shooshed him softly, making the other male calm down.

"Thank you..."

"But why are you thanking me?!" Kuroh protested. "I-I failed you to save her... I-I am nothing but a failure to you.. k-king, please just kill me.."

"Why.." Shiro remained calm. "why would I kill someone I love?"

"..." Kuroh eyes widened upon hearing it. "L-Love? W-What do you mean..?"

Shiro chuckled and moved his head to press his lips against the other male's, softly yet gentle, and closed his eyes. More into the kiss, he grips Kuroh's shoulder tight which makes Kuroh's eyes become teary again and he leans forward, deepening the kiss. The kiss stopped when Kuroh moves his head back to look at his king.

"P-Please, Shiro! L-Let me be yours! L-let me be by your side forever. I-I promised I won't turn you down ever again...I-I love you!"

Shiro's eyes widened and he smiled warmly, he nodded and pats Kuroh's head.

"I already love you since the first time we met…Even when you tried to kill me."

he chuckled and pressing his lips again against the other male. Kuroh didn't protest against the kiss this time and kissed him back. Kuroh tugged Shiro's shirt and whimpered inside the kiss, wanting something to make his king happy. Shiro moves his head back and wonder what was the tugging for.

"Kuroh we—"

"Shiro, please!" Kuroh interrupted Shiro from talking more, looks down, whimpering like a black dog wanting his master to play with him. Shiro chuckled and nodded, leaning closer to whisper him.

"Alright..."

Kuroh was half shocked hearing the other male agreed with him. "Let me be—"

"No..." Shiro protested before Kuroh can continue his words making Kuroh really shocked from his king's protest.

"I-I want you... inside me..." Shiro ordered him with his peaceful face, making Kuroh face redden as he looks away. Kuroh wanted to protest but he remembered what his previous king told him about not to take away opportunity. Then Kuroh nodded and leaned close to kiss Shiro again, unbuttoning his pants and tugging them down. Shiro whimpered as he did the same the other male did to him.

Shiro broke the kiss and his face showed his brittle expression, his length was already hard from the kisses and surprised seeing Kuroh on top of him, his eyes meeting Kuroh's stare and grips onto Kuroh's shirt and looks away, nodding giving him sign that he was ready.

"Shiro..." Kuroh put Shiro's legs around his waist and slowly slid his hard length into Shiro's entrance, making Shiro's eyes widened. Not surprised from how tight he is, Kuroh slid in deeper until he reached the end, glancing over the white haired man and meeting his eyes. His face was red, showing how in love he was with the length inside.

"P-Please proceed... M-Make yourself comfy." Shiro gave in to the raven haired man and smiles, holding his hand tightly and ordering him to move with a sign on his face. Kuroh slowly slides his length out and in feeling the tightness stretched bit by bit and making Shiro let out a soft whimper. Loving already his inside being filled, he gives a sign that he is ready to go to the next level.

Kuroh starts moving faster inside Shiro, making his lover moan his name. Kuroh groaned and givies a bit more effort on going deep until he feel something that makes the white haired man moaning his name loud and tighten his grip on Kuroh's arm.

Kuroh leaned his body closer to Shiro, and kisses his lover while he keeps staying at the same pace, moaning inside the kiss. The white haired man gives into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the raven haired man's neck. Slowly the raven haired man pulls the white haired man up, sitting him on his lap. Holding Shiro's ass cheek up, he thrust up and down making the white haired man whimper in pleasure.

"K-Kuroh! I-I'm close..." Shiro gave a sign to the raven haired man that his climax was rising, making his own climax rise too, giving more effort and thrusting into him deeper and faster. Both of the men who were illuminated by the moonlight moaned loudly as they both hit their climax and ended up collapsing back on the bed. Panting really hard, sweat made their bodies shine from the moonlight.

"I love you..." It was the word the black haired man said after they collapsed back onto the bed, sliding his length out and lying down beside the white haired man. He buried his face on Shiro's shoulder and fell asleep after a few minutes of panting.

Shiro was still awake, holding his lover's hand and guarding him while the black haired man slept, kissing his forehead and thanking him for everything, and fell asleep after.

**That's all from me~ i know this is my first fic but please review about the fic i made~ thanks for reading :3**


End file.
